Solo para ti
by BK-207
Summary: Del pequeño Shiro-chan pasó a ser una de las personas más respetadas del Gotei 13... entonces... ¿por qué un simple regalo para él le daba tantos problemas...?


¡Examenes terminados! y ya que sobrevivi a estos voy a consentirme con este fic de unas de mis parejas favoritas

Ojala les agrade:

**SOLO PARA TI**

Para Rangiku Matsumoto habia muy pocas cosas que a su vision serian extrañas, pero esa mañana su linda amiga Hinamori Momo la habia hecho cambiar de opinion al verla postrada de rodillas ante su persona, y aunque aquello lo estaba disfrutando demasiado, supo contenerse para ayudar a su amiga que se encontraba en un "gran" apuro.

-¿Un regalo?- preguntaba la rubia con cara de no entiendo nada

-Asi es- le respondió la linda chica aún en rodillas- lo que pasa es que no se me ocurre algo realmente bueno para darle y solo falta menos de una semana.

-¿Mmmmm? ... ¿una semana ehhh?- afirmó la rubia acariciando su bella cabellera.

-si no lo resuelvo rápido... ¡Jamás me lo perdonaria!- el tono de la chica subía cada vez mas.

-Una semana...exactamente... ¿Que hay en una semana?- la teniente no fingÍa, realmente no tenÍa ni una sola idea.

-¡RANGIKU-SAN! Que mala eres, ¿has estado acosejándome sin saber de que se trata?-la pobre hinamori ya estaba al borde del llanto.

-Es que... ¡tu fuiste la que entró como loca paranoica gritando y pidiendo que te ayudara!... luego te pusiste a decir cada cosa y no alcancé a entenderte nada, solo la palabra "REGALO"... si te calmaras y hablaras claro tal vez logre entenderte.- Ahora la rubia hablaba como la persona mas culta del mundo, acto que enojó a su compañera ,que tuvo que calmar su coraje para recibir ayuda:

-En una semana es el cumpleaños de Toushiro-kun-

-¿Eehhh? En serio? ¡MALVADO capi! ¡No me había dicho nada!-ahora el tono de la rubia sonó entristecido.

-¡Tu eres su subcapitán, deberías saberlo! ¿Que clase de teniente eres?- para que Hinamori Momo le hablase asi a su amiga, era porque realmente necesitaba ayuda y Rangiku lo sabia.

-Vamos, vamos, vamos , no te preocupes ya que tan desesperada estás, Matsumoto-sama te brindará la ayuda necesaria, dame unos 30 minutos para hacer enfurecer a mi capi y cuando me saque de aqui iremos de compras¿ va?

-Ok-contesto sumisa la linda teniente, preguntándose si habia hecho lo correcto al recurrir a Matsumoto Rangiku para auxiliarla-

La tarde había pasado demasiado rapido, la hermosa teniente se había perdido en sus más hermosos recuerdos .

El mejor de aquellos, sin duda, le correspondía a los días en los que solía visitar a su lindo amigo SHIRO-chan; le encantaba regresar el tiempo para volver a estar asi de cerca de su amigo, porque claro, ahora ya no es lo mismo, para empezar su lindo Shiro-chan no era cualquier persona,ahora era unos de los capitaes de los 13 Escuadrones de protección, un genio por asi decirle , sin duda una de las personas mas acupadas del todo el gotei 13 con la que casi nunca tenia la suerte de toparse y si era asi, el trabajo le impedia acercarse a el.

Sin embargo, ella querÍa que supiera que tan importante era para ella, pensó que al menos una fecha especial como su cumpleaños seria mas que perfecto para lograr acercarse, ¡ hablar de tantas cosa que se le ocurriera en ese momento! y solo al final de todo ,cuando se viera el momento de marcharse darle el mejor de los regalos para que al menos él se quedara pensando en ella por lo menos un par de minutos mas...

**-**¡HINAMORIIIIII!-la hermosa rubia corría velozmente para alcanzarl-

**-**Rangiku-san ¡Que susto me diste , pense que ya no vendrias!-

**-**Gommen,Gommen-se disculpó la rubia demasiado agitada- es que el malvado de mi capi no quiso dejarme salir, y eso que le dije tantas cosas traumantes, pero aun asi logré escapar, además unos cuantos segundos no afectara nuestra mision-

**-**¿Minutos? Pero si fueron horas y yo necesito regresar para realizar un reporte de gran importancia- Momo no pudo evitar dar un toque de tristeza a esa línea

**-**Tranquila tonta, mañana es mi día libre y tú, al contrario mio, no tienes ningún problema en salir, usaremos todo el tiempo para resolver el problema- Rangiku no sabía si debía hacer esa pregunta pero igualmente lo hizo- Oye Hinamori,¿ porqué te está causando tanto problema un simple regalo para el capitan? ¿No se supone que entre todos, tu eres quien mejor lo conoce?-

-Bu..Bueno- la teniente se tomo su tiempo en meditar su respuesta, pero por mas que lo intentó no pudo hayar respuesta, Rangiku sonrió muy satisfecha al ver la reaccion de su amiga, por lo que se animó a dar el siguiente paso:

-Hinamori,sabes... mi capitán habla mucho sobre ti-se apresuro a decir la rubia-en todo momento ; siempre que tiene oportunidad tu sales de su conversación y no tengo que decirte sobre el brillo en sus ojos cuando te mira.

-¿a que viene eso?- contesto a la defensiva la víctima de Rangiku-

- a que no entiendo nada, si sabes lo especial que eres para el... ¿por que simplemente no se lo dices?

-¿que cosa?-Momo contestó muy rápidamente en un intento de inocencia que para su muy mala suerte fue patética

-Lo mucho que lo amas estoy segu...

-Rangiku-san-se apresuró a interrumpirla-eso no sucedera jamás-

-¿De que estas hablando? Ya te dije que el...

-si sigues hablando del tema ...entonces me temo que buscaré el regalo por mi propia cuenta-para Matsumoto ver a Hinamori en esa posición le causó una gran sorpresa ; no entendía en absoluto su reacción, pero supo bien lo que tenia que hacer.

-Tranquila Hinamori, prometo que no volvera a suceder- trató de calmarla y se alegró de ver que funcionaba.

-Te lo agradezco...pero aun así; aún tengo la intención de darle el regalo-

-Ok Hinamori, mañana iremos al mundo humano para conseguir lo necesario-

-¿al mundo humano? ¿eso estará bien?- contestó impaciente la chica

-¡claro que no! ¡Si los altos mandos se enteran nos matan!

-pero...

-es mejor pedir perdón que permiso, Hinamori

-Pero...

-Ademas el sacrificio es por Shiro-chan- Matsumoto sabia que aquello era un golpe muy bajo y admirar el rostro de Hinamori sabía perfectamente que había funcionado-

-Rangiku mala- Hinamori sonrió levemente estaba feliz que su primera locura fuera por culpa de **EL.**

-¡bien! Mañana nos vemos aqui en cuanto pegue el primer rayo de la mañana, ¿de acuerdo?

-Hai- las dos chicas se sonreían complacientes hasta que fueron interrumpidas por aquel famoso grito que ambas conocían muy bien:

-¡MATSUMOTOOOOOO!

-¡oh no! El capi lo notó, nos vemos mañana, bye.

-Bye Rangiku-san, hasta mañana- Hinamori no podia evitar sonreír, estaba muy feliz... Por alguna extraña razón, estaba segura que el día siguiente seria un día que jamás olvidaría.

OK primer capitulo listo se que no es , ni se acerca el 20 de diciembre pero igual me nacio y quize hacerlo se que no es la gran cosa pero igual agradeceria cualquier tipo de Reviews claro que habra un segundo capitulo no creo que tercero pero la continuacion sera obviamente en el mundo humano =)


End file.
